


I Broke Her.

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Had anyone told him he would have be sitting on his couch on what should have been his anniversary wearing her blanket across his shoulder he would have laughed.Whiskey cheated now he has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	I Broke Her.

23rd December 2019

Agent Whiskey sat on his couch staring at the phone in his hand. He hadn’t moved in over half an hour and was generally surprised that the phone didn’t have two holes burnt into it. Had anyone told him he would have be sitting on his couch on what should have been his anniversary wearing her blanket across his shoulder he would have laughed and told them that he would have taken her out to a nice restaurant an gotten down on one knee. But then again if someone had told them he would cheat on her he would not have believed them.

_17 th November 2019_

_Y/N walked towards her boyfriend’s office with a bag of Chinese takeout and a bright smile on her face. Whiskey had just gotten back from a mission that afternoon and had been stuck up in his office doing paperwork since then. Y/N knew how much he was doing and how stressed he was at the moment so she had decided to help him destress for a moment._

_As soon as she walked up to the door she could tell that something was off. His door was shut even though he usually kept it open because the aircon in his office what busted. Y/N pulled open the heavy door and froze at what she saw._

_Whiskey was sitting on his chair while some girl was riding his dick. Whiskey’s head snapped to the door and his eyes widened. Y/N dropped the bag as her eyes clouded with tears and her mouth fell open in shock. The girl pulled herself from his lap and pulled her dress down. Whiskey fastened his belt as he made his way towards Y/N._

_He was to late, Y/N turned and ran from the room, tears streaming down her cheek. She was gone, he had ruined the last good thing in his life all because he had let some young Agent convince him nothing would happen._

_20 th November 2019_

_Y/N walked on to the plane and looked over at Tequila who smiled and gestured at the seat across form him. Smiling she took it and picked up the case file that was lying abandoned on the table._

_23 rd November 2019 _

_“Where is she, you got back four hours ago.” Whiskey was frantic he had heard that the plane had touched down and the agents who had been involved had been whisked in to a meeting with Champ._

_“Why do you care Whiskey, you broke her heart when you cheated on her. You lost the chance to care about her when you broke her.” Tequila spoke still not facing him._

_“Jack, Y/N L/N died this morning. She was trapped in a burning building. We never found her body.” Champ lifted his head out of his hands and stared at Whiskey._

_“What no, I, I haven’t apologised, I haven’t said it, I haven’t…” Whiskey turned and walked out the door he felt his life come crumbling down around him. This was the second time he had lost someone he loved and it felt like life was punishing him._

23rd December 2019

Here he was sitting on his couch wrapped in his ex-girlfriends blanket on their anniversary wishing he could talk to her ghost. Today was supposed to be special day for them, the ring was in his bedside draw. He had fucked it up, they could have been perfect and he just had to go get his dick wet with some girl who could never mean what she did. It was all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, feel free to shout at me.


End file.
